naruto_rpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jutsus
Allgemeine Infos Je Höher der Rang des Jutsus desto höher ist der Chackra verbrauch bei der Anwendung. E-Rang: (Kann Jeder Ge-nin und höher) Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Standard-Jutsu, welches man bereits auf der Ninja-Akademie lernt. Bei dieser Technik erschafft der Anwender Kopien von sich selbst. Diese Doppelgänger sind zwar eigenständige Wesen, haben aber keinerlei Substanz und können deshalb auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Sie dienen zur Ablenkung und Verwirrung des Gegners. Je nach Menge des eingesetzten Chakras entsteht eine bestimmte Anzahl von Doppelgängern. Henge no Jutsu ist eine Technik, mit der man sich selbst in eine andere Person oder einen Gegenstand verwandeln kann. Tsunade ist bisher die einzige bekannte Person, die ein dauerhaftes Verwandlungsjutsu beherrscht, bei dem sie sich nie zurückverwandelt außer wenn sie zu viel Cackra verbraucht. Kawarimi no Jutsu ist eine Technik, bei welcher der eigene Körper mit dem eines Tier So wird dem Gegner ein unechtes Angriffsobjekt geboten und dieser wird so ausgetrickst, dames oder einem Gegenstand getauscht wird, welcher dann die Gestalt des Anwenders annimmt.it er sich eine Blöße gibt und angegriffen werden kann. Nawanuke no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, bei dem man die eigenen Gelenke auskugelt, um so Fesseln oder ähnliches zu lösen um sich zu befreien. Das Jutsu ist eines der Grundlagen, welches jeder Shinobi kennen sollte und wird bereits an der Akademie gelehrt. D-Rang Jutsus: (Müssen von Ge-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Chu-nin und höher) Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, welches der Überraschung des Gegners dient und sich besonders gut dazu eignet, Genin, die den feindlichen Chakrafluss noch nicht spüren können, zu überwältigen. Kanashibari no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, bei dem der Gegner gelähmt wird. Es ist eine grundlegende Kunst, deren Wirkung vom Können des Anwenders abhängt, wobei das Beherrschen des Jutsus normalerweise kein Problem ist. Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu ist eine Technik von Mubi. Der Gegner erliegt einer Täuschung, in der ihn falsche Kopien des Anwenders angreifen, die aus einer öligen Substanz zu bestehen scheinen und sich nach jedem Treffer neu zusammensetzen können. Das Genjutsu selbst kann den Feind nicht verletzten, aber Teamkameraden des Anwenders können die Opfer aus sicherer Distanz heraus attackieren, so dass der Gegner glaubt, es mit einer Art von Doppelgängern zu tun zu haben. Sollte der Feind die Täuschung nicht durchschauen, erschöpft er sich im Kampf gegen die illusionären Gegner immer mehr und wird zu einer leichten Beute. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ist eine Technik, bei der man eine Illusion entstehen läßt, in der das Opfer schreckliche Bilder seiner schlimmsten Ängste ertragen muss, die dessen eigener Verstand produziert. Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Ninjutsu, das dem Bunshin no Jutsu ähnelt. Der Anwender erschafft mehrere Nebeldoppelgänger. Diese können wie normale Doppelgänger nicht angreifen, verschwinden aber auch nicht nach Angriffen, da alle Attacken durch sie hindurchgehen. Sie sind also eine Art Hologramm. Das Shunshin no Jutsu ist eine Technik, die viele erfahrene Ninja beherrschen. Trotzdem ist es eines der wichtigsten Jutsu, da man durch es mithilfe seines Chakras schnell fliehen oder erscheinen kann. Oft werden dabei Dinge aus der Umgebung wie Blätter oder Sand verwendet, um das genau Erscheinen oder Verschwinden zu vertuschen. Ebenfalls ist es möglich, weitere Personen durch Körperkontakt mit diesem Jutsu zu befördern. Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu bei der Anwender statt Feuer sehr viel Gas ausspuckt. Das Gas kann durch eine kleine Flamme entzündet werden und somit zu einem großen Feuerstrahl werden. Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri. Bei diesem Jutsu lässt man mit Hilfe der Füße einen Feuerring entstehen den man sowohl zum Angriff als auch zur Abwehr nutzen kann. C-Rang Jutsus: (Muss von Chu-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Jo-nin und höher) Doton: Doroku Gaeshi ist ein Doton-Jutsu, welches bisher nur von Jirōbō gezeigt wird. Nachdem der Anwender mit beiden Händen auf den Boden schlägt, erhebt sich eine schützende Erdmauer vor ihm. Doton: Retsudo Tenshō ist ein Doton-Jutsu, welches von Ninja aus Iwagakure eingesetzt wird. Nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt wurden, legt der Anwender seine Handfläche auf den Boden. Daraufhin stürzt dieser ein. Doton: Ari Jigoku Dieses Jutsu Man verwandelt dabei den Boden in Treibsand indem der Gegner schnell versinkt. Jagei Jubaku ist eine Technik, bei welcher der Anwender ähnlich dem Senei Jashu Schlangen aus seinem Körper hervorschießen lässt, die den Gegner beißen und würgen. Allerdings funktioniert diese Technik nur auf kurze Entfernung, dafür sind die Schlangen kräftiger. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ist ein Katon-Jutsu. Man schießt dabei eine große kugelförmige Flamme aus dem Mund. Die Größe variiert dabei je nach der Menge des verwendeten Chakras. Meistert man dieses Jutsu als Uchiha, wird man als Erwachsener anerkannt. Bei Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu feuert der Anwender mehrere kleine Feuerbälle aus dem Mund, die mit Chakra gesteuert werden. In den Flammen können Wurfwaffen, wie Kunai und Shuriken, als zusätzlicher Überraschungsangriff versteckt werden. Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu ist ein Genjutsu. Der Anwender bedeckt mit einer Illusion bestimmte Objekte, um so anderen Personen vorzutäuschen, sie befänden sich an einem anderen Ort. Kotetsu Hagane hat so bei der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung vorgetäuscht, die neuen Kandidaten seien im richtigen Raum, obwohl sie eine Etage zu tief waren. Ōkashō ist eine Technik ähnlich dem Tsūten Kyaku von Tsunade. Dabei verstärkt Sakura mit ihrem Chakra ihre Schlagkraft drastisch, wozu sie es sehr gut kontrollieren muss und kann im Nahkampf nun ungeheuere Kräfte freisetzen. Ein einziger Schlag ist meist für einen Gegner schon fatal. Bei Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu wird der feindliche Shinobi in eine Kugel aus Wasser gesperrt. In diesem Wasser kann sich das Opfer nicht bewegen. Um das Jutsu aufrechzuerhalten muss der Anwender die Kugel berühren, da sonst der Chakrafluss einbricht. Daitoppa Ein C-Rang Nin-Jutsu, bei dem eine starke Winddruckwelle auf den Gegner geschossen wird. Fuuton Reppushou ist ein Nin-Jutsu mit dem man in der Luft befindende Gegenstände wie Shuriken beschleunigen kann, die dadurch dann noch schneller und gefährlicher werden. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu erschafft man Doppelgänger aus Wasser. Die Stärke diese Doppelgänger hängt von der Zahl der erschaffenen Doppelgänger ab. Wenn man z.B. zehn Doppelgänger erschafft, haben sie ein Zehntel von der Stärke des Besitzers. Suiton: Daibakuryuu no Jutsu Nachdem Yoroi die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, entsteht ein Wasserstrudel der alles an der Wasseroberfläche hinunter in die Tiefe zieht. Ninpou: Mizu Kawarimi Bei diesem Jutsu verflüssigt man seinen ganzen Körper. So kann man zwar nicht angreifen aber sehr gut ausweichen womit dieses Jutsu nur defensiv ist B-Rang: (Muss selbst von Jo-nin gelernt werden) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Ninjutsu, bei dem der Anweder Doppelgänger von sich selbst erschafft, welche keine Illusionen sind, sondern eigenständige Körper, welche die Jutsu seines Anwenders benutzen können, aber bei ernsthaften Treffern verschwinden. Wie weit sich diese Doppelgänger von dem richtigen Körper entfernen können, ist nicht bekannt. Katon: Karyū Endan ist ein Feuer-Jutsu. Der Anwender spuckt einen Feuerstrahl, der die Form eines Drachen annimmt, auf den Gegner. Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi ist ein Doton-Jutsu, bei dem man, sollte der Anwender sich in einer Höhle oder Ähnlichem befinden, die Decke einstürzen und so den Feind von Steinen zerquetschen lassen kann. Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu ist ein Doton-Jutsu von Jirōbō. Nachdem er mit beiden Händen auf den Boden geschlagen hat, entsteht um den Gegner ein Erdgefängnis, das ihn einsperrt. Dem gefangenen Gegner saugt Jirōbō das Chakra aus. Bei Angriffen wird das Erdgefängnis von Jirōbōs Chakra wieder repariert, was es schwer macht, wieder auszubrechen, besonders, da man wegen dem ständigen Chakraverlust nur schwer Jutsu ausführen kann. Die reparierende Chakraschicht ist jedoch an der Stelle, die am weitesten von Jirōbō entfernt ist, am dünnsten und repariert deswegen die Erdauer dort am langsamsten. Greift man diese Stelle mit einem durchschlagenden Angriff an, kann man ausbrechen. Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu ist ein Wasser-Jutsu von Kisame Hoshigaki. Der Anwender erschafft aus Wasser einen großen Hai, der auf den Gegner zustürmt. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ist ein Wasser-Jutsu. Der Anwender erschafft einen großen Drachen aus Wasser, der auf den Gegner losstürmt. Es ist ein sehr mächtiges Jutsu, allerdings ist es auch die Technik, die bisher die meisten Fingerzeichen benötigt, insgesamt sind es 44 Stück. Dem Zweiten Hokage ist es sogar möglich, diese Technik ohne eine direkte Wasserquelle auszuführen, was durchaus als Zeichen seiner Stärke gewertet werden kann. Kakashi Hatake bringt Zabuza dazu, diese Technik in ihrem ersten Kampf einzusetzen. Anschließend kopiert er sie, um seinen Gegner zu verunsichern. Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai Mit dieser Technik erschafft sie ein paar Windhosen, mit denen sie sie auf ihren Gegner richtet. Dieser Wind ist durch ihre Zentrifugalität und Rotationskraft so stark so dass der Wind den Gegner zerstückeln kann. Diese Kunst kann zu gleich Offensiv wirken als auch Defensiv wirken, da diese Kunst den Gegner wegdrängen und auch während des Wegdrängens den Gegner zerstückeln kann. A-Rang:(Mussselbst Jo-nin Gelernt werden) Doton: Yomi Numa ist eine Technik, bei der, nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt werden, ein Sumpf unter dem Gegner entsteht, in welchem dieser versinkt und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Je nachdem, wie viel Chakra man dafür aufwendet, bleibt der Gegner entweder nur darin stecken oder versinkt darin. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ist eine Technik, mit der man nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt wurden eine riesigen Welle auf den Gegner schießt, welche einer Naturkatastrophe ähnelt. Man braucht eine ungeheuere Menge Chakra, um dieses Jutsu durchführen zu können. Bunshin Daibakuha ist ein Jutsu, bei welchem der Anwender einen Schattendoppelgänger erschafft, den er jederzeit explodieren lassen kann, um verheerenden Schaden anzurichten. Chidori ist eine Technik, welche von Kakashi entwickelt wird.1 Um diese Technik zu benutzen, muss der Ninja über das Blitz-Element verfügen. Meisai Gakure no Jutsu ist eine hochrangige Tarnkunst, bei der der Anwender sich der Umgebung genau anpasst und dadurch für den Gegner so gut wie unsichtbar wird. Ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten, wie dem Byakugan oder den Insekten des Aburame-Clans, ist der Gegner nur schwer aufzuspüren. Auch ein guter Geruchssinn kann dabei helfen. Ranshinshō ist eine Technik mit der man direkt das Nervensystem angreift. Man erschafft dabei mit Chakra ein elektrisches Feld in ihrer Hand, welches sie mit einen Handkantenschlag in das Nervensystem des Gegners gießt. Dadurch werden die elekrischen Signale gestört, die zwischen Gehirn und Körper hin und her übertragen werden. Das Ergebnis ist, dass der Gegner seinen Körper nicht mehr richtig steuern kann und so zum Beispiel das Bein bewegt, wenn er die Hand heben will. Katon: Yuutename no Jutsu. Diese Technik ist eine der schwersten erlernbaren Techniken. Feuerchakra wird in die Wolken am Himmel "injiziert". Nun beginnt es eine Serie von brennender Asche zu regnen. Dieses Jutsu ist auf nahem Raum, aber auch auf weiter Entfernung zu verwenden. Allerdings kann das Jutsu auch gefährlich für den Anwender werden. Kaze no Yaiba ist ein A-Rang Nin-Jutsu, bei dem ein Wirbelwind den Gegner umhüllt und ihn dann in Stücke reißt. Anders als ein echtes Schwert, das abgewehrt werden kann, schneidet der Wind ohne großen Widerstand wie ein Messer durch Butter.